Through the Rain
by ZutaraTears
Summary: Rewriting - A story of jealousy, anger, love and betrayal. Left behind he stole her. A kiss sealed their fate. Now Zuko and Katara must face what they themselves have made. Rated M for later chapter. A Zuko and Katara love story. Reviews earn faster updates.
1. Introduction

This story has been on many accounts, which are all mine, I keep forgetting my email and so on...anyways I will be focusing on this fanfic alone at the moment as my passion has not died down for my Zutara stories as much as the other ones. I am determined to finish this one...you will notice some difference in the story now as I am older and thus my spelling has slightly improved, the woes of dyslexia.

Anyways enough from me, please give a review after you have read, it is what keeps me going in writing.

**Through the Rain**

**Intro**

The palace was bare, empty and cold, well at least they felt like it to him as he walked down the lonely hallways of his beloved home. No longer was he the outsider, no longer the rejected prince of his nation, no longer was he the traumatized teen that was haunted by the event that left him with a grotesque scar upon his face. After the fight of his life he had taken his rightful place upon the throne of the fire nation, he was the Fire Lord, the strength of the Fire Nation, the hope for many that the wars scars could be healed.

Three months had passed since the war had officially ended, the scars of war were deep and many people believed that the young fire lord could not undo all that had been done. The Fire Nation had brought fear into peoples hearts, shook their very souls and brought about so much pain to many people. The world was at peace but the Fire Lord was not, his job was to make sure that not only his nation grew and was provided for but also returning the lands that were stolen from the other nations. Sometimes the most dangerous of battles were diplomatic ones and fought in the meeting room rather than on the battle field. He was tired, his people were suffering yet so was the rest of the world, he needed to step carefully, each move had to be planned so he did not upset any of the nations as well as his own. Although tired he refused to back down, he held his head high, he accepted the insults that were thrown at him, even from his own people. He would prove them all wrong, he was nothing like his father and sister, nor was he weak. All he needed was time, he needed to rebuild the trust that was there so many years ago.

With a heavy sigh the Fire Lord stopped walking, unable to bear the sounds of his lonely and cold footsteps on the floor. Silence, that was all he heard as he centered himself, no birds sang, not even the guards, which were stationed along the hallway, made a sound. Was he deaf or had he drowned out the sense of hearing from over working?

He took a single breath in, holding it for a moment before letting it out slowly, finally the sounds around him returned as he heard the rambunctious steps coming behind him. A smirk appeared on his lips as his nose caught hold of a scent, Fire Lily, it wasn't strong or overpowering but sweet and almost comforting. He knew this person well, she had become a close friend as well as an annoyance.

Finally the steps stopped as he felt eyes on his back, sighing softly once more before turning to face the person. Her ocean blue eyes looked up at him, the same eyes that once held so much hatred, so much pain were now staring at him with respect.

He stared down at her, his gaze piercing and intimating as he looked down on her small frame. She was indeed small, but the Fire Lord knew that she was one of the strongest Waterbending masters out there and wouldn't hesitate to kick his ass if he needed it, to upset or anger her was risking his life.

"What is it Katara? Can't you see I am trying to relax from a very important and stressful meeting?" The Fire Lord's voice was gruff, showing that he was indeed stressed, he added to his claim by rubbing the temples.

"Yes, I know Zuko, I was there remember? Why did you not return the Earth Kingdom's land to them? You only gave him a small amount back" The Waterbender's voice was full of questions as were her eyes.

Zuko looked over her once more, noticing a letter in her hands. _'That must be the letter from Aang' _he thought before getting back to their conversation, "Katara, the Fire Nation has had that land now for over ninety years, at least two generations have lived there and are still living in those homes. I can not take away what my people see as theirs. Put yourself in their positions, being taken away from everything you've ever known and loved because of a war that you didn't wish for..."

There was silence between them, neither of them wishing to speak for the moment. Zuko watched as the emotion played on the Waterbender's face, a small understanding smile appeared on his lips as he watched Katara nod. With the conversation ended, Zuko turned on his heel and began walking down the hallway, listening to her footsteps behind him.

"I heard you received a letter from the Avatar. Is he coming to pick you up soon?" Zuko looked ahead, not wishing to look back at her. He knew Katara was upset, hell, anyone would be when your partner leaves you somewhere and goes off on their own personal journey.

"...Aang found a girl...an Airbender." The sadness in her voice was thick, even though she attempted to seem cheerful, her disappointment was clear. "He is teaching her the ways of his people..." Zuko dared to look back at him as he saw the girl force a smile on her lips, her eyes were now stormy blue, hiding the pain she felt with fake happiness "So you are stuck with me for a little longer Zuzu"

Zuko could not understand the avatar, why had Aang left Katara with him when she could have easily gone with the Airbender to help him? Why cause her so much distress and pain?

He took another breath, forcing himself to ignore her force smiles, "I will have to bear with it for a while longer. Was anything else said in the letter?"

"Sokka is getting married to Suki, seems Ty Lee will help with the wedding as well the other Warriors on Kyoshi. Toph has opened up a school for Earthbenders, if she teaches them the same way she taught Aang, then I pray to La that they are strong enough to pull through it." A small laugh slipped from Katara's mouth which only made Zuko relived.

"I have heard about Toph's school, it is rather successful in Omashu. Make sure you write back to Sokka, give them my best wishes"

Katara nodded with a true smile, unbeknownst to her Zuko had stopped in his tracks, causing her to bump into him. Zuko turned his head slightly, just catching the glimpse of the Waterbenders blush before she covered it up.

"I have forgotten something, haven't I?" Motioning towards the dressmakers and maids at his door with a frown on his face, they only appeared if there was an event he was needed for, he could not have been that over worked that he forgot something important like this...could he?

When he watched Katara nod he let out another sigh, he didn't need this. What he needed was his uncle to be in his room with some calming jasmine tea and maybe some roasted duck.

"It is the peace celebration Zuko, you know...the one you planned?"

Katara's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he nodded at her, he remembered now, he had started planning this event when the war had ended, it was meant to mark the start of a peaceful life for all nations. He took a moment to curse the fact that another had to remind him of such an important thing, if it was anyone other than Katara his pride would have been wounded.

Katara watched him for a while in amusement, it wasn't often that Zuko allowed his guard to drop, it was even rarer for someone to see it. She watched his molten gold eyes fill with so many emotions, embarrassment, anger and then acceptance. It was like watching Zuko's inner thoughts. She let out a small laugh which caused Zuko to look at her.

"Well I'm glad someone found this funny" his voice was light, he enjoyed Katara's laughter, he would have preferred it wasn't directed at him but he enjoyed it nonetheless. "Well then Master Katara, I shall have to depart from your lovely company" Katara rolled her eyes towards him as she watched him bow towards her "I hope you save a dance for me, it looks rather bad if you reject the Fire Lord"

The Fire Lord's smile was genuine and sweet, Katara had not expected Zuko to smile like that. She watched him turn and leave towards the maids, her eyes never straying from his back until it disappeared behind a door. She stood there for a moment, feeling her cheeks burn, she felt her forehead and then her cheeks, was she coming down with something? Maybe a cold brought on by the...heat?

Shaking her head swiftly as if she empty her thoughts, if the dressmakers and maids were at Zuko's door then they too would be at hers. With a heavy sigh she started walking towards her room, her own footsteps now echoing in the lonely halls, although it wasn't much further it felt like a solid hour before arriving. She looked at the maids or as she called them 'The bringers of pain' she wasn't comfortable accepting their help or with them taking her every word as an order, but she knew this was how they worked it wasn't forced on any of them.

Before Katara entered her room she addressed the maids and dressmaker, standing tall and proud as she spoke with a commanding voice, although it was strict her voice still held its sweetness, allowing those that heard it to know that she was not angry.

"This is how today will work. One of you will draw my bath, I do not need help washing. While I bathe you will get my dress ready and leave it on my bed, I do not need help dressing. I will then call you to help with my hair and makeup."

The maids were not shocked by Katara's orders, they were used to this by now. Unlike other Fire Nation women, Katara did not enjoy anything intruding on her bath time, nor did she enjoy the aid the maids had given her the first time they helped her change. With a nod of their heads the maids got to work, opening the door for Katara, pouring her tea as one of the maids ran her bath.

In no time at all Katara was sinking her tan skinned body into the warm water, the heat attacking her muscles, relaxing them instantly. Back in the South Pole they had to boil water to make it hot but it was never as this warm, the water comforted her, wrapped its liquid form around her body as if it was a blanket.

She laid there relaxing, listening to the sounds of the maids next door, they were cleaning her room and preparing things for the event. Without a second thought Katara ducked her head under the water, muffling the sounds around her allowing her to listen to her own thoughts.

Her own thoughts brought her to a golden eyed Fire Lord who had gained her respect over the last few months, she honestly saw the Fire Lord as a trusted and close friend. Yet she didn't understand why it caused her heart to beat when he smiled at her, or why her cheeks burned when he paid her a compliment. He was only being nice, they were friends so it was only normal.

Bringing her head above the water she grabbed her shampoo, Fire Lily, she loved the smell, it smelt exotic and seemed to be a perfect match for her in a alien land. She had used it before Aang left, although he didn't seem to like the smell of it, Zuko on the other hand had complimented the choice.

In no time at all there was a knock at the door, "Lady Katara, if you do not get ready you shall be late, Fire Lord Zuko would be most displeased if one of his friends were not on time"

Katara sighed, she knew Zuko wouldn't mind if she was a little late, but with a heavy heart she left the water, knowing that the maid would indeed come in and pull her out of the bath if needed. Grabbing a towel before walking out into her room, the stream leaving her body as she moved over to her dresser, as ordered the maids had left the dress on her bed, leaving her alone to dry and dress herself.

'This will be a long night' She thought to herself as she eyed over her dress. The dressmaker had chosen a dark red dress, it was simple yet beautiful, she had hoped for a blue dress, something that meant more to her, but this was still as stunning. The open back allowed her tan skin to be shown which was always a plus. A tiny hint of regret hit her, she was about to get all dressed up for this celebration and Aang, the avatar and her boyfriend, would not be there to celebrate it with her, or to see her in such a stunning dress. She thought on it for a while wishing he would turn up, but she knew that he wouldn't, a foolish wish. She pushed it to the back of her mind as she started to get ready, addressing the maids to come in to get her hair ready.

The maids made quick work of her, applying only a little make up to her already natural looks, before all but one left. Azar was her name, she had been given the job of sorting Katara's hair. She had combed and brushed it until it was soft to the touch, and only added a small gold hair band to keep her bun on top of her head.

Azar then stood back and smiled softly at the woman "I hope you do not mind me speaking Lady Katara, but you look stunning" Katara smiled her thanks before the maid walked towards the door. She was about to leave looking at Katara once more, "You honestly look like you belong here, my lady. It would honor us if the Fire Lord took you for his Lady"

Katara blushed quickly hiding her face as she seemed not only nervous but rather awkward to be having this talk with a maid, she quickly thanked Azar once more before the maid bowed and left. Leaving a puzzled and rather confused Katara in her wake.

Hey guys, so this is the new Through the Rain, I had so much fun rewriting this and honestly it feels good to write again. I will already start on the second Chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, yes I changed the dress and a few other things as well. Remember to Review. The link to the old story is here and the link to the style of dress I liked for Katara is here. Hopefully my grammar and spelling has improved, if you find a mistake let me know.


	2. Wall Flower

_Hey guys, so this is the first chapter of TTR, I have changed the full chapter making it more intense as well as more realistic. I hope you like it and review, I'm such a review whore._

**Chapter One**

**Wall Flower.**

The soft sounds of music drifted up the stairs to where she stood, looking down at the dancers in the ballroom, studying how each couple moved together in soft rhythm, the smiles on their faces. People were enjoying themselves, yet she was nervous, fear struck her heart as her feet refused to move down the stairs. She tore her eyes away from the dancers to the people in front of her, there was an announcer, as each person or couple got to the top of the stairs the announcer..well announced their names.

The line in front of her was slowly becoming smaller and smaller, looking behind her she noticed a large woman dressed in feathers and a young woman, beautiful in looks, who was dressed in a perfect red dress fitting for any royal member. Katara was stunned by the beauty of the dress when a cough broke her from her thoughts.

"Miss? Your name?" came the announcer in a soft voice, clearly addressing Katara.

"Oh sorry...Katara, of the southern water tribe" Katara watched the man nod towards her as he held his hand out for her to move up to the stairs, her legs were shaking as she slowly walked towards them.

"Introducing Lady Katara, of the Southern Water tribe!"

Katara was pleasantly shocked as many people looked up at her, in return she smiled softly, trying not to show her nerves and fear as she gracefully made her way down the stairs. As she looked around she noticed everyone still staring at the stairs, it was then she noticed another woman, her black hair and bored expression gave her away, Mai, she thought her and Zuko would be entering together. Katara looked around as she noticed Zuko, walking towards the stairs to meet Mai. The announcer and already called out Mai's name, Katara could only watch as Zuko held out his hand to Mai, who in turn took it with a smile.

'Well done Katara, of course Zuko would be here for Mai...'

She felt stupid, totally thick headed, why did she think they had all turned their heads for her, sure she was pretty but nothing above average. With a sigh Katara moved over to the wall, grabbing a glass of red wine. This was where she was going to stay.

It wasn't that Zuko didn't notice Katara, he did, how could he not when she was wearing something so stunning and natural on her, but he was the Fire Lord. He had an image to keep up and to walk to another woman when your girlfriend is coming down the steps would promote bad gossip, even though something in his heart was pulling him towards Katara. Even now as he danced with Mai, his eyes were on Katara.

"Zuko...that's the second time you stood on my foot" came Mai's droll voice, her eyes emotionless as she looked up at the Fire Lord.

"I'm sorry Mai, you know I'm not that great of a dancer"

Mai pulled away from Zuko looking at him with a frown on her face "And I am sure staring at the waterbender isn't helping either" Zuko shook his head, taking hold of Mai's arm as he lead her to his throne.

"Don't be like that Mai, Katara has no one here for her, Aang has left her here, I feel sorry for her" Mai clearly didn't buy it as her eyes narrowed towards Zuko. "Honestly Mai, she is my friend, that is it." With a sigh and a emotionless look on her face Mai gave Zuko a nod before leaving him to return to her family.

Zuko on the other hand looked back at Katara, noticing her bored and lost expression. Why were women so difficult, Katara was a friend, only a friend, yet each time he saw her, spoke to her, his heart called out for her. His stares and thoughts carried on for a while before he stood, walking across the room towards Katara.

"Never thought you would become a wall flower" his voice was calming, holding a slight bit of amusement within it. Holding out his hand before bowing towards Katara "Care to dance Lady Katara?"

'Finally' she thought, taking hold of Zuko's hand bowing back towards him "I accept Fire Lord Zuko"

Zuko lead her to the ballroom floor, holding onto her body with a grin on his face, she really was small underneath his hands. Neither of noticed anyone else when the music started, Zuko lead Katara in a simple box dance, he knew that she hadn't been to many dances, if any.

Katara was rather glad to keep it to a simple dance, although she had danced with Aang back during the war when they had been hiding out, this was in public, in front of political members of the four nations, not in front of some school children, the threat of embarrassing them both was high.

"You look nice in a dress" Zuko mentally slapped himself, he sounded like an idiot, of course she looked nice, she looked beautiful, she looked great in her normal clothing as well. Why was this harder than it was with Mai, all he was doing was paying Katara a compliment.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself" her voice almost seemed cold and annoyed, had he said something wrong or...he didn't know anymore. Women were confusing!

Katara winced, her voice had sounded angry, she hadn't meant it to, she was just confused. Her heart was racing because Zuko hand his arms around her, she was Aang's girlfriend, and he was Mai's boyfriend, she knew this was bad but it felt right to be in his arms.

"You know...I haven't said thank you for taking care of me since Aang dropped me off here...it means alot to me" Zuko was her friend, her best friend, her best male friend, as long as she kept reminding herself of that and the fact that she would hurt Aang if anything happened...

"You are welcome Katara. Having you near has helped me over come alot, you have also aided me in how I run my nation...it is I who should be thanking you" Zuko smiled at her, running his hand along her spine causing her to shiver under his hands.

"Well I'll be out of your hair soon enough Fire Lord. I am sure Aang will come for me soon" She truly wanted to believe it, she wanted to see Aang, to grab hold of the monk and hug him tightly and then to shout at him for leaving her behind.

"Maybe I want you to stay...here with me"

Katara froze in her stop, the colour drained from her face as she look into his golden eyes. His eyes held such passion, lust and desire that she felt that she would melt her into a large pile of goo right there.

Not far away from them stood Mai, watching them both with her eyes narrowed, she felt betrayal and anger. She hated that waterbender, Azula should have killed her a few hundred times over before the war ended. Mai watched them careful, lip reading was something she had learnt to do while serving Azula with the Dai Li, a very useful skill to use when watching ones boyfriend.

'Just you wait little water whore' Mai almost growled with anger before she left the ballroom, she would not be shamed in such away, her place was on the throne with Zuko as his Fire Lady.

Meanwhile Zuko was waiting for Katara to snap out of whatever thoughts she was having, even waving infront of her face seemed to fail, it was only when someone bumped into them did she finally register what was said.

"You mean that Zuko? You want me to stay here...with you?"

Regret, a feeling Zuko was all to familiar with lately. How could he promise such things when Mai and Aang were still around. How was he going to get out of this without hurting Katara. Why did he wish to just take her away and make her his?

"Yes, I want you to stay here with me Katara... The Fire Nation needs a person like you aiding us, maybe you can become the real ambossider for the Water Tribes?" As soon as Zuko had spoken a deep pain in Katara's eyes could be seen "Maybe you will learn to enjoy being in the Fire Nation"

She was stunned for a whole new reason now, had she been that stupid to think Zuko felt something more for her? Why was she thinking about such things when she had Aang? Maybe she needed time away from this Nation, it was confusing her heart and head.

"I don't know Zuko...I plan on enjoying my life with Aang, whenever he comes for me. But I will consider your offer" she offered him a fake smile, clearly she was not happy, "I think I am going to wander a bit, enjoy your party Fire Lord Zuko..."

Zuko watched her leave, his heart tightening as if it was caught in a vice, he felt physical pain after hurting her once again, "It's for the best..." he muttered softly before going to mingle with his people.

Katara found herself at the turtle-duck pond, watching the animals quack at each other, swimming gracefully. The mother turtle-duck seemed to watch over her 3 small babies as they played close to the edge. It was peaceful, the wind was gentle as it brushed past her, yet as it did a scent was caught on the wind, Flame Cherries, Mai was around, and very close as she felt eyes burning into her back.

"Anything I can help you with Mai? The party is still going on, I am sure Zuko will be looking for you" She really did not wish to speak to Mai right now, not when every fiber in her body was screaming at her to return to Zuko's side, even after he had hurt her so much.

"This is Lady Ursa's garden, Zuko's mother..." Mai walked towards Katara, moving to her right side as she spoke to the water bender, her eyes narrowed her golden orbs lit with anger. "Lady Ursa spent most of her time here, although the topic is taboo with Zuko..." playing with her knife in her hand as she tested the sharpness of the blade using a healthy looking leaf. She was proud of the fact that it cut right through, easily.

"Why are you telling me this Mai" Katara asked, yet before she could gain an answer Mai grabbed her side turning her around as she places her hand around her neck, pressing her knife against Katara's neck.

"I know Zuko more than you water whore, he is mine and will be my husband, I will be the next Fire Lady. Which means stay off him, stop throwing yourself at him when the Avatar is your man...oh wait, you haven't seen him since the end of the war...I'm afraid you've been dumped Water Whore"

Katara could feel the blood, from the small cut on her neck, leak down her body, keeping still as she muttered softly, "You have it wrong Mai, Zuko asked me to stay to work along side him, he doesn't care for me anymore than a friendship"

"Don't feed that crap to me peasant, Zuko feels sorry for you, his words. He is only your friend because your screwing the avatar..."

"Do we see me as a threat, Mai? Are you so worried that your hold on Zuko is slipping?" Katara smirked, knowing Mai could not really hurt her, otherwise she would risk war, and banishment.

"You think you can flash your eyes at any man and they will come running, Zuko isn't that easy. This is my only warning, keep your hands off Zuko or you will find yourself with a worse scar than he"

With that said, Mai allowed Katara to go. A wicked smile appearing on her lips as she watched the water bender flee in fear, was this the feeling Azula got when she threatened those around her? She enjoyed this feeling, the power and control she felt...she would protect what was hers, and the title of Fire Lady had her name on it.


	3. Lani

Hey guys

First of all I need to clear up something, someone Pmed me and accused me of stealing this story, stating that ZutaraGirl88 lives in England and my country is stated as Finland. That is because this year, on 28th of July I moved to Finland to start a life with my Boyfriend Rami. It is pretty hard not knowing any finnish and living in a country that English isn't used that often.

Anyways, this is a small side chapter about Aang, I did write a few paragraphs about them before but I thought it would be less confusing to everyone if I give them their own Chapter. If you have noticed I have changed the female Airbenders name to Lani which means wind or something like that...

Thank you all that Follow and Fav my story and to my first reviewer Angel swimming. It means a lot to me that someone likes my story so much to review. As I said before, reviews inspire me to carrying on writing this story. As a thank you Angel I will use your name in the next chapter, keep a look out for it.

Again please review and so on, would mean a lot.

**Chapter Two**

**Lani**

The sun was just creeping over the horizon when she woke to find Aang meditating, this seemed like a normal event for her as she went about her own thing, trying not to disturb him. It was her job to make breakfast, although they were running out on supplies, rice was always good to fill ones stomach.

Their camp was on top of a hill, a very large hill. They had to set out buckets and pans to catch any water that fell from the sky. Luckily for them it had rained last night, taking a pan full of water she went back to camp. Aang was still in the same position.

_'How can someone sit and do nothing for so long'_ she thought as she made the fire, she knew she would have to disturb Aang in a moment, with no matches they could only rely on his firebending. A soft chatter noise appeared next to her, she looked down towards it with a smile, Momo the flying lemar-monkey.

Momo was the one to find her to start with, he had followed her own flying lemar-monkey Nini. Her and Aang had struck up a friendship quickly. She had the same personality as him, most of their time was spent playing games. It wasn't until Aang had opened up to her about being the Avatar and his mission to find more Airbenders that she showed him her bending. Although it wasn't as strong or as polished as the Avatar's airbending it was good for someone who was self taught.

"Are you okay Lani?" came a concerned voice of the Avatar, whom looked at the young girl with a soft smile, in return she nodded back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you Aang" Lani stood up before stepping away from the fire pit, allowing Aang to drop into Firebending stance before lighting the fire with ease. "I thought you might be hungry, we still have some rice left and we can always send Momo and Nini out to find berries"

"Sure, sounds good." Aang added after nodding his head towards her with a soft smile, he then slipped into his tent to get ready for the day.

Lani had noticed that he was always so distracted and distant after he had meditated, she knew why as well. She had heard his nightmares, his cries for a person named Katara. He had spoken about her only once, that she was his girlfriend but he was forced to leave her in the Fire Nation Palace with Fire Lord Zuko. When Lani had asked why, Aang just shrugged and said that he felt that he had to.

Her job was to learn everything she could from Aang, everything to do with Airbenders and so on. But she also understand that Airbenders were rare, her own family were all shocked when they learnt Lani was an airbender, most called her a miracle, others shunned her. Her 'race' had been killed many years ago, they thought that if the Fire Nation found her they would kill everyone in the village just in case of more Airbending kids. She shuddered at the idea of that happening, her parents had died during the blazing of Ozai's fire so since then she was on her own, well, until Aang appeared.

"Are you really okay Lani? You seem troubled" Aang had come out of his tent, carrying something in his arms, not the Lani noticed as she carried on cooking the rice. "I have something for you Lani. I went to town a few days past and ordered two outfits to be made for you...Air Nomad outfits. When we go into town we'll be able to pick them up"

Lani smiled softly as she bowed her head towards him, she wanted to hug him for the gift but he always shunned any form of physical contact from her. "Thank you, Aang"

Aang glanced over with a small rather unnoticeable frown, watching Lani stir the pot of cooking rice. At times she reminded him of Katara, her smile and eyes were nearly the same, but she also gave him the same feeling as well. With a sigh he looked over at the sea which was close to them. They were on top of a large hill overlooking the coastal town, it was a small town but the villages were all friendly. He enjoyed talking to everyone there and to Lani but his heart missed Katara.

"You still miss her Aang?" came Lani's voice, snapping him out of his thoughts of his girlfriend. He turned around once more sitting down this time.

"I do miss her, a lot. I know she might be angry at me for leaving her in the Fire Nation, but it was for her own good. Training you Lani, that is what I am meant to do, you are the only other Air Bender I have seen, training you is the most important thing to me now."

A sigh came from Lani before she spoke, "I know that Aang but you can't train me when your heart is clouded, you thoughts are all on her, that is why you have meditated more than normal isn't it? To try focusing your thoughts" Aang merely nodded slowly, "Plus, I think it is time for a field trip in my training. The Fire Nation has a different feel of air from what you told me, I want to test my bending there"

Aang watched Lani's all-knowing smile grow on her face, she was his age but still much wiser than him, the Avatar. With a swift nod he stood himself up "Okay then, after breakfast I will send a message to Fire Lord Zuko, we'll go see them together..."

Lani cheered as she started to serve the rice up between them, hopefully this would bring back the Aang she had heard about. She really did want to focus on her training but to see the Fire Lord in person, she could brag about that for years to come. Stealing a glance at Aang, passing him his bowl, when did her heart start leaning towards the Avatar? Was it when he had befriended the dirty thin girl who Momo had found or was it because they had spent every waking moment in each others company? She didn't want to think too much about it, thinking about it hurt too much, Aang had his girlfriend and no matter what she wanted Aang happy.


End file.
